Blemished Hour Glass
by StarGazingLikeABoss
Summary: A Dark fiction about how a heartless espada demonstrates that he cares in his own way. Not for minors.


A dark fan fiction based on the Anime- Beech. I don't really like that Anime but the characters 'Ulquiorra' and 'Orihime' intrigues me to the point, that I couldn't resist but write a fan fiction about them. I like the story line of this fiction. Didn't take them out of their character and gave a depth to their relationship. Not your usual romance, it shows more darkness. It does shows how much he cares, but then again took a turn- going through his own was to show his concern.

I loved how this fiction turned out to be. A lot mature and read worthy.

I was happily impressed by myself, and the idea just got me thinking whether I actually wrote it or not. Funny stuffs.

Not much to say.

It's dark and interesting,

Pain, Lust, and a bit of Romance.

Read to find out.

Ignore the grammer, still working on it.

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of Bleech **

Text within "…" are talking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Blemished Hour- Glass**

**Orihime X Ulquiorra**

_"In this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right  
'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied"_

Staring at a same picture even though it is interesting grows dull with time. The same thing can be told about the unchanged image, outside the window from Orihime's room. It's always the same…The desert of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo stretched into distant collapsing with the blue. The moon lightened the dark aroma of the sky a bit during night and large trees settled it self further away from each other. It was a dead desert. No sound… no life…so different from the desert back on earth.

She stared outside the window melting into the color of evening. Red, blue... purple hugged the sky, the color of the desert deepened and so did the sun. Orihime never noticed these changes that prominently. Back when she was home she couldn't care less about these bits and pieces. These were just usual boring, waste of time. Now that she has nothing better to do she found herself being mesmerized by just a little magic of nature.

How strange…

She jerked back from her state of stance and into reality. His monotonous voice barely echoed inside her room…

"I am coming in."

And the door creaked open. She shifted…. The lights didn't turn on, even though it was getting dark. She saw his dark figure in the shadow; he was standing there looking straight at Orihime with that cold intensity.

"Enter" His voice echoed in the empty room again but this time much louder…. A servant glided a trolley past him and into the room, settling right beside Orihime

And after his work was done he left the room closing the door behind.

Ulquiorra still didn't move from that position and Orihime still sat on the chair staring onto the trolley. It's always the same, she never has appetite; moreover the food in Hueco Mundo was never liked by Orihime… It was dull and tasteless.

"Eat." Was his cold emotionless voice.

Orihime kept on staring at the food. The menu was the same- there was steamed rice, white chicken and vegetable.

It's been almost one month since she has been captured and been captivated, but still couldn't get used to the food of this place. Having been a cook herself she likes food with more color and additional flavor. Here the food doesn't suit her at all, every time she gulps in a spoonful of food she is bound to gag and make sick full noise.

She avoided the food. Yes after gagging every time who wouldn't. But that didn't work the next time Ulquiorra made sure with his long fingers the food went through her throat.

Orihime shivered in realizing the horrible scene and the heartless torcher she was bound to suffer for not eating those awful foods. He did that every time from then. How many times she begged, how many times she said she will eat all her food he didn't stop. He liked to punish her.

But then again he stopped, an order from Aizen.

From then he used to come only to make sure she had finished all her food.

Orihime wanted him to leave. Yes a person who is in a perfect state of mind, would even scram if he was there after that kind of retribution. Evermore when he would walk lazily from that dark corner and stop right beside her.

Standing still, hands in his pocket… Ulquiorra kept his cool. But his stare would continue.

Orihime to get ride of this tension and fear hesitantly but quickly took the chop stick in her hand and gulped a bit of rice into her mouth. Hoping he would just leave seeing her eat.

But he didn't budge….

She waited and took another gulp

But the thing, he was still there and kept on studying her was bizarre.

_She was scared…._

The fact that he was standing really close, cold stare piercing holes on her back was tensing her.

She was nervous; her hand though was not noticeable but was shaking every time she went to pick up an item from her plate. The taste didn't matter; the only thing that was throbbing was for him to leave the room.

It was right after the last item was done consuming; she got up quickly and walked to the furthest end of the corner, her back facing him. It was relief after storm. The feeling inside her heart decreased and so did her body loosened the tightness in her muscle.

But then again her heart stopped. She heard the rustle of clothes getting louder and louder until it stopped very close to her back.

Her breathe caught on her throat when she felt light cold finger tracing from her left arm towards her shoulder.

_It was horror_

His cold hands roughly pulled her back towards him. Her feat glided back and her body crashed hard on his strong chest.

She wanted to say something, anything…. just any remark or just a voice but she couldn't talk. Her mouth opened but closed back again.

Her eyes went wide; his hands slowly glided from her shoulder to the front of her jacket and unhooked the first button…. Then the second… then the third….

Her white jacket glided down to her wrist and Orihime showing more skin than usual, stood there like a statue, shock gleaming in her eyes.

Her heart raced

Hair instantly went rigid with a sharp breathe, the minute his cold palm touched her skin. His hand cares eased upward tracing from her wrist and rising.

It was then she finally found her voice

"What are you doing?" She could barely whispered

He didn't say anything rather continued with his action. His hands on her shoulder tracing each part of her skin.

She gulped down a moan when she felt his touch on a sweet spot. Nevertheless she stated again "please what are you doing…."

This time he answered…. "These marks"

And then she noticed his fingertips were actually tracing the marks on her hands… some were already heeled where the others, which were a bit serious still held the rawness. But the most prominent one was on her left wrist which was wounded recently maybe two to three hours back.

Blood was still spilling from that wound making a trial like roots to her palm.

Orihime's eyes noticed it and so did Ulquiorra's.

She didn't see it before but the wound was pretty deep and now that she noticed it, instant pain shot through her.

She gritted her teeth tight to ease the pain. But then again she forced out of Ulquiorra's grip the minute his finger touched the wounded spot.

Before, she could crawl away from him. Ulquiorra without a bit trace of emotion gripped Orihime again.

For the first time she protested, her body shook violently and forced forward to get out from Ulquiorra'a cold grip.

He was stronger, he didn't even need two hands to hold her back. His hands were like machine squishing like iron on her right hand. The pain was unbearable…. He was damaging her health even more. The more she struggled the more tighter his grip got.

Orihime moaned in pain.

Now fear was more evident in Orihime's eyes. And even more when she felt him shift and pushed her so hard that she felt her stomach clench painfully and her back hit the wall in agony.

Her eyes closed shut instantly… It was pain over pain. Her hands reached out from her sides to her stomach but were gripped hard in midway. His cold hands clenched tightly on her hands and pushed them hard on both sides of her head making sure not to touch her wound on her left wrist.

"Let go of me..." Orihime stuttered in horror.

Her face looking straight at his covered collar. Her body in pain and her mind filled with dread.

His hand along with her hand traced up the wall and above her head. He shifted her right hand onto his other palm, consequently holding her both hand with only his right hand. She didn't say anything rather struggled further in his iron grip.

He ignored her rather studied her hands intensely. His other free hand traced each aspect of her hand from her palm to her long finger than to her long sharp nails. It was these nails which damaged her skin, made it bloody and painful.

His fingers messaged the little finger's nail up and down tracing it with full attention. But then again she screamed in pain. Her extra nail was between his fingers, forcing it down on the opposite direction until it tore apart from the rest of the nail.

He did the same with the next and then the next…. Until all her extra nails were gone leaving behind bruised, rough edged blood spattered nails which only remained attached to the skin underneath.

When he was done with his action he released her wrist and then moved away from her body as she fell hard on the ground.

He didn't say anything rather walked to the door opened it and left the room locking it behind.

It was then Orihime let all her emotion flow as she wept silently into the darkness.

* * *

**Fin**

I loved how this story turned out to be, a very satisfying ending.

Most readers would hate it, I assume. But this is what, this story is supposed to be. First of all, this darkness and maturity gives the story more openness to the real characters of Orihime and Ulquiorra. Don't hate because it was not desired by you.

The pairing is just that edgy. Torcher, Lust and matured love... hovers them. That's just how I see it.

I hope you liked what you just read, and feed back would be much appreciated.

Thank you all for reading this fiction.


End file.
